User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Yachiyo Nanami
This article is about the fanmade 4 Servant Yachiyo Nanami from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Gains critical stars. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 23% |l3 = 26% |l4 = 29% |l5 = 32% |l6 = 35% |l7 = 38% |l8 = 41% |l9 = 44% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 6 |2l4 = 7 |2l5 = 7 |2l6 = 8 |2l7 = 8 |2l8 = 9 |2l9 = 9 |2l10 = 10 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} - Lighting Your Path A= Gains critical stars. If Iroha Tamaki is selected, heals her for 3000 HP. |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 23% |l3 = 26% |l4 = 29% |l5 = 32% |l6 = 35% |l7 = 38% |l8 = 41% |l9 = 44% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Stars + |2l1 = 5 |2l2 = 6 |2l3 = 6 |2l4 = 7 |2l5 = 7 |2l6 = 8 |2l7 = 8 |2l8 = 9 |2l9 = 9 |2l10 = 10 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self Evasion for 1 attack. |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 320% |l3 = 340% |l4 = 360% |l5 = 380% |l6 = 400% |l7 = 420% |l8 = 440% |l9 = 460% |l10 = 500% |c1 = 6 |c6 = 5 |c10 = 4 }} |-| Third Skill= Buster Crit Damage + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 22% |l3 = 24% |l4 = 26% |l5 = 28% |l6 = 30% |l7 = 32% |l8 = 34% |l9 = 36% |l10 = 40% |2leveleffect = Damage - |2l1 = 500 |2l2 = 550 |2l3 = 600 |2l4 = 650 |2l5 = 700 |2l6 = 750 |2l7 = 800 |2l8 = 850 |2l9 = 900 |2l10 = 1000 |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their Buster resistance by 20% for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Buster Res Down Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank '-'= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their Buster resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Buster Res - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Doppel= Increases own attack by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Reduces their Buster resistance for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1541% |l2 = 1541% |l3 = 1541% |l4 = 1541% |l5 = 1541% |chargeeffect = Buster Res - |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts